


A Day at Work

by teamchaosprez



Series: Overwatch 1920s AU [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Flappers, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, New York City, Organized Crime, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Summer 1924 - Amelie and Gabriel carry out a job that gets a bit messy.





	A Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 1/5/2018 - I turned this into a oneshot so I can continue this AU.

It hadn’t been in Amelie Lacroix’s plans to become an accessory to hired murders, but Gabriel Reyes was good at convincing, and her inheritance wasn’t going to last forever.

Her job was easy. Flaunt into wherever the rival mob was based at the moment. Flirt with the person that Gabriel was supposed to bump off, male or female, any age, any race. Lead them outside with promises of a “fun time,” and stand back as her friend took care of the job. It was easy, but that didn’t necessarily mean she enjoyed it, and she lived in fear of the day that somebody would figure out that she was far from a typical flapper that just so happened to be a bit more promiscuous than most.

She had been offered a position as an actual assassin for her superior aim and seemingly cold persona, but Amelie tended to bat off any attempts to truly recruit her into the ‘family’ that Gabriel worked for. She didn’t want to directly kill anyone ever again; her husband had been enough for her, please and thank you, and she had to deal with enough trauma to last her a lifetime because of that. She preferred to keep her humanity over take advantage of cash offers.

This particular target was a politician who had a target on his back thanks to his funding of the police department; it didn’t quite match the mob’s, but even a little bit was considered a threat to the relative safety that organized crime operated under. Luckily for Amelie, he wasn’t a deeply religious person - a fact that he needed to hide from everyone, including his wife - and he was more than a little susceptible to a little bit of flirting from an attractive young woman, being a perverse old man with little to no romantic feelings for his wife left. In fact, he seemed to be _pleased_ when she approached him in the middle of his lunch hour, sitting alone in a cafe.

It was easy to seduce him; easier than she had expected. She tugged his tie, glanced him up and down every so often, licked her lips. It took very little time for her to simply rest her hand atop his and suggest that they step out into the alleyway for a short time; she was almost suspicious of the eagerness with which he jumped to his feet and followed her out of the cafe like a very horny puppy, but she didn’t question it, knowing that Gabriel would shoot him before he had the chance to touch her. She wasn’t complaining. The earlier she could pick her girlfriend up for their date, the better.

So to say that she was surprised when she glanced to where she knew her friend should be hiding and saw but an empty space would be an understatement. She was angry and maybe even slightly horrified by the idea of keeping this act up any longer, especially considering this was a part of town that she knew her beloved and her nosy group of friends frequented - but she had to persist, lest she accidentally destroy her reputation.

The politician was looking at her expectantly, and she wouldn’t have been surprised if she saw a bit of drool dripping down his chin. She glanced around, looking for Gabriel, but when she didn’t spot him she decided that she may as well put as much as she could into it without letting him get too close to her. She didn’t know what she would do if her friend decided never to show up - she was even more clueless when she thought of the idea that he might have been arrested.

Amelie used his tie to tug him tantalizingly close to her face, continuously glancing behind him in order to see if her friend was anywhere nearby. She was experienced in this, though the job would normally be done by now, and she was a master of hiding her emotions; everything seemed to be going smoothly, her victim  strung along rather easily by her seductive words and raised eyebrow. Unfortunately, everything fell apart when the man seemingly lost patience and pushed her up against the wall - that was the moment where the black widow lost her cool, allowing her eyes to widen.

Before anything could happen, though, her victim’s head promptly blew up in an explosion of brain chunks, blood, and bone fragment.

Amelie flinched as hot blood splattered across her face, sternum, and the front of her dress, letting out an annoyed sigh and pushing the now dead man off when he fell onto her. She was more inconvenienced by the mess now covering her than she was distressed by a death happening right in front of her. “Damn it, Gabriel, I have a date tonight,” she complained, glancing down at the massive stain and frowning as she realized that the thin strapped violet dress was, essentially, ruined. “What took you so long? I almost had to actually _touch_ him. You were supposed to be waiting in the alleyway and shoot him when he came into range, not wait until the last minute and get blood all over me.”

“I got caught up in something, Amelie, I’m sorry. Morrison is probably the only policeman in this damn city that still cares about trying to stop the Talon family.” Gabriel didn’t seem to feel bad about making her go through this; if anything, he looked _annoyed._ “Calm down about the dress, we can probably go ask Sombra if you can get cleaned up at her place. You’re the same size as one of her fiancees, I’m sure you can find something.”

The widow glared at her friend, but huffed, crossed her arms, and nodded coldly. Gabriel took hold of her arm and tugged her down the street towards the tall apartment buildings nearby. Amelie glanced back at the dead body left laying in the alleyway before she stopped lagging and matched her friend’s stride, allowing him to lead her to the apartment of the third member of their group.

* * *

Sombra hadn’t even been surprised by the red stain that covered Amelie’s face, chest, and dress; if anything, she looked a little amused and smug that the meticulously neat widow had finally been covered in a mess during one of their ‘missions.’ Regardless, she had stepped aside and permitted Amelie to walk into her apartment and to the bathroom in order to wash herself off and promised that she would borrow something from Satya for the Frenchwoman to wear that night. As irritating as she was, Sombra was a decently good friend when she felt like trying.

The apartments in this area were some of the only ones that Amelie knew of nearby that had needle showers instead of simply bathtubs. She had one at home, but it was getting late in the afternoon and she hardly had time to make it all the way back to Long Island to clean herself up for a date in just a little while - she would be a little late as it was, the first time she had shown up to a meeting anything but punctual in the year she had been seeing Lena Oxton, former pilot.

She stepped into the shower before stripping out of her dress and underwear, knowing that Satya Vaswani couldn’t stand it when there was a mess anywhere in her apartment and pretty sure that she didn’t know about Sombra’s connections to the mob. Amelie turned on the water and sighed in relief as some of the blood on her front was washed away, and turned around in order to reach for some soap and wash herself off completely - only to completely freeze up as she looked at the water pooling up at her feet, amber eyes wide as she watched it turn red.

This was a sickeningly familiar sight. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her fist tightened around the soap in her hand, breathing coming out in soft gasps. _She was in her large home in Paris, the knife still in her hand and her husband’s blood covering her body. She was frozen, couldn’t think straight, couldn’t do much of anything but stand underneath the water pouring onto her body and watch the liquid that had kept Gerard alive fall off of her body and relive his screams in her head over and over and over and over and_

And she snapped out of it with a small gasp when somebody pounded on the bathroom door.

“Yes?” she called out in a slightly shaking voice, trying to keep her wits about her as she just put the soap to her body and started scrubbing violently. She would get all evidence of the murder off of her body - she would make it so that she looked clean, clean, clean, and maybe her soul would be a little bit neater as well. She was far from calm, but rubbing the blood from her pale skin until she turned red was a decent enough way to make herself look more relaxed.

“You okay in there, _araña?”_ Sombra called into the room, and from the boredom in her voice Amelie could infer that Gabriel or Satya had asked her to check. Amelie did not open up about her trauma to many people, and Sombra was one of them; she knew that most panic attacks were nothing to be worried about, and were just something that happened in her daily life. “You’ve been in there a long time. Gabriel says you have a date or something, and I’m pretty sure Lena’s gonna get worried if you take too long to get to wherever you’re meeting her.”

Right. She had a date tonight. That was why she had been annoyed by the blood on her.

Amelie sighed heavily and looked down at her naked body; most of the blood was gone from sight, and some of her upper body was even made raw by her vicious scrubbing. “I am fine, I’ll be out in a moment,” she called out in response, and waited for Sombra’s footsteps to walk away from the door before she climbed out of the shower and stretched slightly.

For a moment, she considered that Gerard might get upset with her for getting into another relationship when she had just killed him a few years ago, but she disregarded that thought and reached for a towel in order to dry herself off and get ready to go.

* * *

 

A short while later, Amelie was standing impatiently as Satya secured a long purple dress over her body, watching out the window at the New York City buildings impatiently as a few pins were secured in place to make sure the spots where the widow was a bit more malnourished than the architect would fit properly. “When was the last time you had a proper diet?” Satya found it fitting to interrogate her, her brows furrowed in concentration as she fitted one final pin.

“You do not need to know that to let me borrow your dress,” Amelie responded in a voice just above a grumble, allowing her arms to fall to her sides so that she could straighten out the skirt. She didn’t think she’d eaten regularly since her husband died, but she didn’t think she should tell a woman who had trouble relating to others and that was about to get married that information. “Thank you, though. I appreciate this.”

“Anything for a friend,” Satya shrugged, and nervously patted her shoulder before nodding. “You are good to go, Amelie. Make sure you let me know how it goes later.”

“I will,” Amelie promised, stepping back off of the stool she was standing on. She was becoming more and more late with every moment that passed; the date was supposed to have started already, but she was sure that Lena would understand her being late. She was paying Gabriel to drive her the short distance to the cafe, after all.

“Good luck, then.”

Amelie nodded, and walked out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this au is something i have been working really hard on since december, and feedback is my lifeblood, so if you could throw a comment if you enjoyed that would be great :) <3


End file.
